


One Phone Call

by starandrea



Category: Psych
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starandrea/pseuds/starandrea
Summary: “Shawn, where the hell are you?” The voice on the other end of the phone sounded--well, annoyed, if it had to be said. Which it did, there was no way around it. “What have I told you about running from automatic weapons’ fire without texting?”“Uh, text first, run later?” Shawn squinted up at the ceiling. “Or was it the other way around, because I might have grabbed my passport when I was supposed to be reaching for my phone. My bad! I'm so out of practice with the whole running for my life thing, you have no idea.”





	One Phone Call

“Lassiter.”

“Hey, that's weird,” Shawn said. “You mispronounced suit-wearing anti-villain; you almost never get that wrong. Gus, when was the last time he got that wrong?”

“Shawn, where the hell are you?” The voice on the other end of the phone sounded--well, annoyed, if it had to be said. Which it did, there was no way around it. “What have I told you about running from automatic weapons’ fire without texting?”

“Uh, text first, run later?” Shawn squinted up at the ceiling. “Or was it the other way around, because I might have grabbed my passport when I was supposed to be reaching for my phone. My bad! I'm so out of practice with the whole running for my life thing, you have no idea.”

“Why did you need your passport.” The voice was flat, and it wasn't the phone. Shawn made a face that its owner could probably hear.

“I'm so glad you asked, because it's a genuinely funny story. You remember that little undercover job on the docks?”

“The one that involves a satellite office called psychphrancisco, one word, all lowercase, ph for the f, and the infiltration of an international fencing ring that put out an unconfirmed call for a psychic? No, the details are extremely vague. I've almost forgotten the entire operation.”

“Okay, good,” Shawn said brightly. “So many more interesting things have happened in the last, let's call it, thirty-two and a half hours. Don't waste any more moderately insightful though fantastically handsome brooding time on the ring situation. Except there was an actual ring, and in a moment of, if I may say, truly inspired situational adaptation, Jules and I got married.”

He'd expected questions, possibly at high volume, but the words that came back weren't any of the ones he'd been waiting for. “Was there a license involved?”

“A license to thrill?” Shawn countered. “Yes, absolutely. I think everyone in this cell can back me up on how action adventure with just a hint of futuristic sci fi the whole thing has been. Am I right? Yeah, we’re all in agreement here. Yes we are! Pay no attention to anyone who isn't nodding; they're still in shock. It'll wear off. Probably.”

“A license to marry, Shawn.”

“Oh, that,” he said. “No, we didn't have time. But we are on a joint honeymoon with Gus and Selene.”

The phone sighed at him. “In a cell.”

“Did I say that?” Shawn asked. “Oh, I did, didn't I. Well, I promise I called to ask about your day first and bail second. Equal time is important in a relationship, I know that. Also texting when you say you're going to, but I really did lose my phone, so please don't hold that against me.”

“Oh, that's not what I'm holding against you.”

“Great!” Shawn said. “I can't tell you what a relief that is. Jules' brother is also relieved, isn't that right? Because we're going to need you to make a couple of calls for us.”

“I hate you,” the voice on the other end of the phone told him. “Just to be clear.”

“Don't be silly,” Shawn said. “You love me."

“No, I really hate you.”

Shawn shrugged, careful to keep the smile out of his voice. “I've heard it both ways.”


End file.
